revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
B
B''' is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Toxic Rats. Total Drama Online Interview *'''Q: What’s your best quality? A': ... *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': ... *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': ... *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': ... *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': ... *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': ... *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': ... *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': ... *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: ... Coverage B first appears on the boat with the twelve other contestants. B is seen talking to Dawn, who is meditating on the rails. When the boat blows up, he and the other contestants are in the water. He is seen walking out of the water with Cameron standing on his head. B appears with the other thirteen contestants on the shore, running. He is the fifth camper to cross the finish line and had Cameron on his back. When he reaches the finish line, he accidently slams into Brick knocking him over. B is assigned to the Toxic Rats. On their first challenge, he thinks of a plan and puts the contestants on a piece of wood. When he jumps on the wood, it sends the camper flying ontop of another balancing them. This helps the team cut down their log. When they are racing the logs down the hell, B signals his team to lean foward, increasing their speed, making them pass the Maggots. In the end, the Rats lost. He is the second contestant to recieve a marshmallow, meaning that he's safe. When Staci recieves the radioactive marshmallow, he and the other members stay well away from her. Design Silent B was the only characters to be absent from the original 12-contestant line up. He was revealed in a black and white computer screen of the contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. His design consist of a long white t-shirt, over a dark orange sweater and over a black coat, teal shorts, an orange cap, gold earrings, white socks and tan shoes. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Silent B is described as a strong, silent genius. *It is unknown why Silent B wasn't shown in the original character designs. **This may be because he was not planned for the original concept. *Lightning and him so far are the only males to wear earrings this season. *His design highly resembles past contestant DJ's Camp TV design, which is also one of the past interns from the show. *Silent B does not answer any questions in his biography. *B is the only contestant to never talk. Instead he uses signals. *Despite being as heavy as Owen, B is very athletic as he is able to front flip in the air with relative ease. *B is the first male in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to be eliminated. *It is revealed in the third episode that B can't talk, but can scream. *B was never given a voice actor, due to his non-talking persona. *B is the first male to be eliminated in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because of Scott. Gallery Image:SilentBTDROTI.png|Silent B is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour finale trailer seen. Image:bpromo.png Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Silent B is seen on the beach with the other contestants Image:Running.png|Silent B, with Cameron on his back, is seen running with the other contestants. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Silent B, along with Sam, Lightning and Dawn, are seen sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Silent B, along with Sam, Dawn, and Lightning, are cheering. Image:Pic3.JPG|Silent B, along with Dawn, Zoey, Jo, and Mike, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...so they dodge it. Image:Pic2.JPG|Silent B is seen with the others. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Silent B is shown with his team. Image:Bsknives.png|Silent B pulls out his knives out of his coat. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Silent B is shown with his team. B's_elimination.png|B is eliminated. B COS.png|B gets catapaulted. See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats